Daily Objective System
The System The daily objective system offers players the opportunity to complete daily tasks and earn Loyalty Point Tokens. As the name of the system implies, you can only complete the daily objective once per day to earn loyalty points tokens. To earn a loyalty point token, you must complete only 2 daily tasks from a list of 8 tasks the game randomly generates each day. There are a total of 12 tasks in game currently, so you will see some of the same tasks each day. *If you are trying to accomplish the daily tasks with a group of people, the 8 random tasks assigned each day are different from one account to another. *You can play as you normally would and potentially complete the tasks offered or you can open the Journal by pressing J and check to see which tasks are offered that day to focus on choosing any 2 on the list to complete. *When you complete one of the tasks, it will look like it is crossed out in the Daily Objectives tab in your journal. When both tasks are complete and you have successfully completed the Daily Objectives, an announcement will appear on your screen, accompanied by the sounds of horns heralding your reward. *When you have completed the Daily Objectives, the timer at the top of the journal tab with the tasks list will reset, letting you know how long you must wait to repeat the process and get more Loyalty Points Tokens. The tokens are account-wide, which means that you can complete the daily objective on any character (or any two characters) on a single account each day. For this reason, you'll see the tokens in the currency tab of of your character sheets and any character you have on one account can also spend the tokens; this eliminates the need to transfer this currency between different characters using a bank. Loyalty point tokens can be used to purchase items from a merchants in Qeynos or East Freeport. There are three different merchants to visit, each offers a variety of items. For details, see the Merchants section below. Check the merchants offering often, as rewards change over time; for example, in November 2015 the platinum bags were increased from 75p to 500p. The Daily Tasks Here are the tasks that are currently in game. Some actions you take may count toward multiple daily tasks. Like killing a named monster would count toward the "Slay Boss Creature" and "Slay Creatures" total. Free-to-Play Limitations Players with Free-To-Play accounts can earn Loyalty Point Tokens, but members with All Access (paid) memberships earn double tokens. All Access members can buy all of the items sold by the merchants, while some items can not be purchased by Free-to-Play accounts. For example, the bag of 500 platinum coins, prestige homes, and Adornments can only be purchased by players with All Access (paid) memberships. These are just a few examples. To quickly identify which items are restricted for free-to-play accounts, place your mouse pointer over the item while in-game. When the item details window appears you will see the statement, "You must be a member to purchase this item" at the bottom of the window. See the example image of this exact action to the right. The Merchants Loyalty Merchants are where you spend your hard earned loyalty point tokens for powerful rewards. They share the same name in both cities. They sell the same items in both locations, but you must visit the city appropriate to your alignment as "good" (Qeynos) and "evil" (Freeport). Merchant Locations *The City of Freeport in the general proximity of , under the giant tent (Harbor Exchange) by the dock. *Qeynos Harbor, in the general proximity of , under the small tent, near the city merchants and broker. To preview items while in-game, hold down CTRL on your keyboard and L click to see a preview most of these items in the "dressing room". In some cases, items may need to be opened in an examine window prior to using the game's dressing room feature. Noble Tark Validus, Loyalty Merchant Noble Tark Validus sells a select variety of generalized Veteran Rewards, titles, and other items that do not fit the specialties of the other two merchants. *See the Loyalty Point General Items page for a list of items sold by Noble Tark Validus. Noble Toowik Mclure, Loyalty Outfitter Noble Toowik Mclure sells a variety of level armor and weapons appearance items, infusers, and adornments. If it can be equipped for battle or for just for appearance, Toowik sells it. *See the Loyalty Point Equipment Items page for a list of items sold by Toowik Mclure. Noble Taig Rhul, Loyalty Realtor The items sold by this NPC can be used in player housing and (in most cases) guild halls. The items includes some duplicates of Veteran's Rewards, but the selection is mainly comprised of items from past world events, older "lootable" house items from various zones, and some retired game features like arena pets. *See the Loyalty Point House Items page for a list of items sold by Taig Rhul. The Announcement This announcement is being retained for historical purposes. :The system was added in July 23, 2013 with the following announcement: NEW DAILY OBJECTIVE SYSTEM You can now earn a ‘Loyalty Point Token’ each day by completing two of several daily tasks. Look in your journal under the new ‘Daily Objectives’ tab for more information on current tasks. Special merchants in Freeport and Qeynos will accept these tokens in trade for unique items..